


Good Boy

by MothMeetsFlame



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Bottom Dean, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Gags, Implied Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Implied/Referenced Underage, M/M, One Shot, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Parent/Child Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Top John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 02:59:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2757032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MothMeetsFlame/pseuds/MothMeetsFlame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's a good boy for his daddy—takes his fingers so well, his cock, his fist—and John thinks his little slut deserves a reward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Oddfront](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oddfront/gifts).



> Hey, everyone! I'm back. These last couple of months have been hell, but finals week has just begun, which means that I have a little extra time to write since classes are out of session. To celebrate, I bring you smut!!
> 
> Written for Oddfront because she's amazingly wonderful *grins* 
> 
> WARNING: contains incest, referenced (but not depicted) underage incest, and there may be some dubious consent at one point or another. 
> 
> Enjoy ;)

Dean squirmed against his bindings, knees aching from having to hold the brunt of his weight for the last three hours. Contorted like this, he couldn’t move even an inch. The ropes held him too still. They forced his wrists behind his back while he stayed bent over on the bed, face to mattress, ass in the air. The knotted cock inside of him shifted with his struggles, and Dean couldn’t help but let out a low moan around the cock gag as it rubbed against his over-stimulated prostate.

“You look like you’re about ready to shoot, Dean-o. You want the cock ring?”

Dean shook his head.

“Are you sure? Because I don’t want to take any chances.”

Dean nodded.

“Such a good boy for me.”

John ran his hand over Dean’s well-presented ass, the ropes keeping him in place on his knees like a good little slut. He batted Dean’s hardened cock a couple of times, and Dean couldn’t hold in his moan at the sensation. John toyed with the cock inside of him, sound giving way to pants and grunts as Dean tried his hardest to keep from coming.

“You’ve been so good. I think you deserve a reward, don’t you?”

Dean whimpered in response.

John’s hand came down on Dean’s bare ass once, twice, three times before his fingers probed the tender flesh of his newly reddened cheeks. “Me too. Always such a good slut, the best. I think it’s time we filled that hole just the way you like it, don’t you?”

Dean nodded vigorously.

Dean gasped at the feel of his father’s tongue on his rim, licking around the toy that kept his ass stretched wide. The sensitive nerves tingled at the contact, and arousal pooled just that little bit more in his stomach. A need rose in him for just enough to send him tumbling over the edge, hole clenching around the knotted toy, making it rub slowly against his prostate.

Small sparks of pleasure shot through him, and Dean mewled. His thighs tensed, pulling against the bindings, but without even an inch of leeway, Dean’s ass stayed where it was, John’s tongue sending shivers up his spine as the toy was jostled.

“S’good for me,” John murmured.

John pulled back and gave his ass a few more swats. He relished in Dean’s broken moans, fingers pinching and prodding the reddenned flesh until it was a dark enough hue for his satisfaction. John toyed with the cock for a while longer, angling it perfectly to play Dean like an instrument, his broken moans and whimpers music to his ears. Dean’s back arched as John pulled the toy roughly from Dean’s ass, his tongue once again on Dean’s rim, this time able to fuck right into it and taste him from the inside.

John moaned and pulled back, saliva and lube leaving his rim glistening. Hole gaped open before him, two of John’s fingers slid right in without hardly touching the rim. Dean’s hole was nice and loose. The flesh was pink with use and slightly swollen. Dean groaned again as John toyed with his prostate, fingering it in slow circles.

Dean’s cock dripped steadily onto the bed, the pressure in his groin relieving just the slightest under his father’s fingers. John kept at it for a few minutes until Dean’s moans turned to choked sobs, and then he kept at it for a minute more. Dean squirmed and thrashed, sucked furiously on the cock in his mouth to distract him from the too-good feeling of his father’s fingers, but without any give to his restraints, he was forced to kneel and take it.

Dean’s balls tightened with the need to come, and John pulled his fingers out of Dean’s hole to slick himself up. Dean panted as he brought himself under control. A shiver trailed up his spine at the denial, goose flesh making his skin just that much more touch sensitive as he listened to the squelch of lube on his father’s cock. Anticipation rose in him while he waited for John to slip the head of his thick cock inside.

John lined himself up, passing over Dean’s hole with his slick head. Dean’s eyelids fluttered and a choked sob escaped him as John pressed inside of Dean’s ass, slowly filling him up with his cock. In as deep as he could be, John stayed still as Dean’s ass fluttered around him, the ring of muscle tightening on his cock. The small shift of Dean’s hips practically milked his orgasm out of him, but he needed more.

“Are you ready?” John asked, grabbing onto Dean’s hips to keep them flushed together.

Dean nodded and wiggled as much as he could, making John moan just loud enough for him to hear.

“Fucking slut…” John pulled his cock back until his head caught on Dean’s rim. “Needy little bitch, aren’t you?”

He thrust in, deep and hard, and sat himself with the quick movement. Not taking the time to relish in the rapid clenching of Dean’s hole, John let loose on him

Dean moaned, eyes fluttering closed as John’s cock pistoned in and out of him, hard and fast and slick with lube, until Dean was screaming, the sound hardly muffled as John took it out on his ass. The thick cock stretched him wide, thrusting inside of him fast and relentless. It didn’t care about his muffled cries or the twitch of his hips when it struck against his prostate, just kept shoving, spearing, pounding into his ass.

“Such a fucking... slut… for my cock,” John panted. “Goddam hole... meant to be used up… pounded into… _fuck, so good_ … not even tight anymore… fucking loose… like a well-fucked pussy…”

Dean moaned.

“Fuck… could probably, _fuck…_ fit my fist in you… so fucking loose… just need to slick you up… gonna come so deep in you… that you’re gonna need… _fuck…_ my fucking fist to get it out… You want that, Dean? Huh?”

Tears leaked from Dean’s eyes, and he sobbed at the assault on his ass, but he nodded quickly.

“Tell me.”

Dean moaned again, long and loud, and John chuckled, smacking his ass a few more times while he thrust.

“Good boy… my little slut…”

John used Dean’s hips to pull him back onto his cock, fucking into him as hard as he could. His hips stuttered, the tightening in his groin becoming more pronounced with the quick rise of his orgasm.

He pulled Dean in roughly, hands sure to leave marks on Dean’s hips as he forced his cock as deep as it could go. John shot into Dean’s hole, torrents of come filling him up.

Dean keened and sagged against his bindings, the pulse of John’s cock spurting an impossible amount of come into him. Dean’s muscles tensed when John pulled out, squelch of lube and come that ended with the limp cock’s departure. Dean’s limbs went slack slack again. The assault on his prostate was finally over, John’s cock completely spent, but Dean’s cock was hard and proud between his legs, and his thighs trembled of their own accord.

“So good for me, Dean. You ready for your reward?”

Dean didn’t have it in him to nod. He gave a broken moan instead, and John took pity. Untying the gag from around Dean’s mouth, John fingered Dean’s fuck-sloppy hole. Finally loose, Dean wiggled his jaw left and right to stretch out the kinks and immediately clenched it shut again as John toyed with his prostate.

“Daddy,” Dean whined, his throat thick with sex.

“Hmm?”

“Please…”

Two fingers became three and John pumped them into him. “God, you’re a slut. Three fingers inside of you and I’m hardly touching the rim. Just a big gaping hole aren’t you? A fucking whore who isn’t satisfied unless your ass is stretched wide filled to the brim with come.”

“Please…”

“Wanna hear you beg, Dean.”

Dean sobbed. “Please, Daddy. Need it. Please.”

“What do you need, Dean-o?”

Dean moaned.

John stopped thrusting, letting his fingers rest just inside of Dean’s rim. “You’re not getting any more until you tell me.”

Dean wiggled his ass, trying to push the fingers deeper inside, but the ropes held tight. “More, please. Fuck, Daddy, just…” He moaned. “More fingers. Please, need it. Three’s not enough. I need more, wanna… wanna come on your fist.”

“Good boy.”

John added a fourth finger, Dean’s moans growing louder with every drum against his prostate. He pushed the fingers past the third knuckle until the only thing stopping him from fitting his hand in was the catch of his thumb. He pulled his hand out of Dean’s ass and slicked it up again.

“Don’t stop,” Dean panted. “Don’t stop, please, Daddy, please.”

“Don’t worry, Dean.” John smirked and ran his lubed hands over Dean’s sweltering red ass, the bright red marks from the earlier spanking now slick and shiny. “Your whore hole’s gonna be stuffed nice and full. Just gotta get ready so we don’t rip you open.”

Dean whimpered.

“Unless that’s how you want it…”

Dean hesitated for a moment before he shook his head, no.

“Then you’re gonna have to wait until I’m ready.”

John added more lube and slipped the four fingers back inside, this time with his thumb prodding Dean’s swollen hole. He pumped the fingers into Dean’s ass quickly, only going deep enough for the thumb to breach him on the fifth thrust of his fingers. Dean’s muscles went rigid against his bindings as John’s hand tried to press itself past the tight ring of Dean’s hole.

Dean clenched his jaw, and he panted heavily at the pain in his backside, but he held back his cries, not wanting the pain-pleasure stretch of his ass to disappear. Tears sprang to his eyes as the thumb fucked steadily into him. The thickest part of John’s hand had yet to set itself in Dean’s hole and he whimpered at the anticipation of the pain.

“Doing so good, Dean,” John praised. “Such a good boy, taking me in like this. Gonna look so pretty stretched around my wrist while I I fist-fuck you.”

John’s other hand reached between Dean’s legs, a finger trailing slowly down Dean’s hard cock to play with the leaking tip before it grasped it tight with a slick hand and pumped.

The sensation of his cock loosened Dean’s hole enough for John to slide all the way inside. Dean couldn’t hold in choked scream at the sudden assault of John’s hand in his gaping hole. The ring of muscle clamped down around John’s wrist to expel the intrusion, but John stayed firmly inside of him.

“That’s it, Dean-o. Let it all out.” John stroked his cock while he sobbed, happy to note that it was still dripping hard and flushed pink with the blood that filled it. Dean wanted more.

“Please…” he begged again.

“Don’t worry. Daddy’s got you.”

John’s fingers wiggled inside of him, and Dean whimpered as they came together to make a fist, the knuckles passing over his prostate.

“You can come now, Dean. Go ahead, come on Daddy’s fist like a good little slut.”

John wiggled his knuckles, drumming them inside of Dean’s come-slick channel, and it was enough. Dean came, soaking the sheet beneath him in his release while his father’s fist pumped slowly into him.

Before he finished coming, John straightened his hand and pulled out of his hole, slipping the knotted toy back inside of him to keep him stretched open. He rubbed it against Dean’s prostate until Dean whimpered from over-stimulation, the friction more pain than pleasure for him after his cock spent itself.

“Stop,” Dean whispered.

John pressed the cock fully inside of him and left it there to keep the come and lube in, but he held back the urge to rub the knot against Dean’s prostate again and again until the little slut was begging.

“You did so good, Dean. Such a good boy for me.”

Dean keened at the praise.

“Gonna keep you like this just a little longer though. Sammy’ll be home from school soon, and you know he’ll want a chance to play.”

John rubbed over Dean’s stomach and gave his limp cock a swat.

“You gonna be a good whore for Sammy like you were for me?”

Dean nodded.

“That’s a good boy.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Mmmmmm... delicious... but you wanna know what I like even better than imagining Dean's hole stretched wide around John's fist, lube and come slicking his way, those little whimpers of pain mixed in with the moans of pleasure as John pumps into him? 
> 
> Comments. 
> 
> Lotsa comments. 
> 
> Lots and lotsa comments.
> 
> *rolls in a bath of comments* *scrub* *scrub* *scrub* *singin in the tub*


End file.
